A technical method has been proposed which enables a navigation client provided in a given vehicle to use information required for the vehicle among measured values of local weather information or disaster information that is collected from the navigation clients provided in each vehicle by a navigation server (see Patent Document 1). Here, “navi” is the abbreviation of “navigation”.